percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadows And Ice
Chapter One First of all, my name's Samuel White, but everyone calls me Shadow for my rebellious nature. Want to know why I'm a rebel? Because life sucks. Something crazy is always going on around me, and no one notices. Here's one of my tales. Okay, I'm 13. I have gray hair (My dad says it's my mother's hair, but he's always told me that she died in childbirth) and icy blue eyes (also courtesy of my mother). I'm also 5 foot 7 inches tall. The adventure of my life started the day after school ended, June 20th. I was hanging out with my best friend Jayden Sharp when a huge poodle came up and started barking at us. Jayden's eyes widened, and I think mine did also, because with each bark, the poodle grew bigger, until it was the size of a baby elephant."Stay back," Jayden warned me and he drew a sword that was made of some kind of bronze, I think. The giant poodle leaped on me. However, Jayden stabbed it with his sword and it turned to dust. "Come on!" he yelled, and ran away. I chased after him. No one had noticed the commotion. "What was that?!" I yelled after him. "A helhound," he replied. That made no sense. Hellhounds were Greek myths. I wondered what was happening. We ran for about a mile, until we came to the top of a hill. Another thing that made no sense was at the top. A pine tree was there, with a thing that looked like the Golden Fleece hanging from a branch. Under the tree was a Greek dragon. "Hey, Peleus," Jayden said to the dragon. It nodded its head. We rushed down the other side of the hill where a man in a wheelchair was waiting for us. "Hello Jayden. I see you've brought us a new camper," he said. My mind was racing so fast, though, that I fainted. Chapter Two When I came to, I found I was being fed square things that tasted like chocolate by a girl. Her hair was red and she had green eyes, like a witch. In the corner was Jayden. The sword he'd used earlier was strapped to his side. I asked, "Where the he-" but I was cut off by Jayden, who corrected, "Hades. Say Hades." "Wha-" I started, but immediatly stopped. I could feel my face turn white. "Oh no. Please don't tell me those myths are real." Jayden smiled, "They are. And you're a son of one." I fainted again. When I awoke a few minutes later, Jayden explained he, I, and the other girl (whose name was Winona Grace) were the sons and daughters of Greek gods, which were reciding in America (Who knew?). He also explained that we were called demigods, or half-bloods. Finally, he said he was the son of Morpheus, the god of dreams, Winona was the daughter of Hecate, and I was undetermined. I finally stopped him short. "Wait, what's that your sword is made of? It doesn't look like regular bronze." "Celestial bronze. Only works on Greek elements," was the response. Ookay, I guess I could live with that answer. Suddenly Jayden and Winona gasped and pointed at my head. Or rather above it. I looked up, and saw the fading image of a snowflake. "You've been determined," said a man's voice. It was the man in the wheelchair. Only now, it turned out he was a centaur. Go figure. "Alright," I said. "I figure it's my apparently undead mom, but who am I the son of?" "Khione," was the reply. "The goddess of snow." Chapter Three The next morning I stayed in Cabin Twenty. It was a building made entirely of ice. I was the only in it. It felt awesome, yet miserable at the same time. I quickly learned that I could create ice weapons infused with Stygian iron (My favorites were lances and daggers). I could also freeze things, and because of my grandfather's (Boreas) nature, I had the tiniest amount of wind manipulation. My lessons that day were: #Sword Fighting #Archery #Ancient Greek #Javelin Throwing #Canoeing (where I nearly froze the lake) #Wind Manipulation (I was tutored by the son of Zephyr, Iceus Drake) Camp was actually becoming fun. Finally, we had Capture The Flag. It was the Minor God cabins and the Hades cabin against the Main God cabins. I couldn't wait. Before it started, we made plans. The Morpheus, Hecate, Hypno, and Phantasos cabins would guard the flag by putting everyone who came too close to sleep, while the Cronus (the god, not Titan, of time) cabin defended the front line. Finally, I would get the flag. When the game began, I charged, creating a lance to help me. I also froze some people (Whoops!). Finally, I grabbed the flag. I was barely stopped, because almost all the major gods' children had been either frozen in time or ice or put to sleep. I made across the boundary line after a long run, and was greeted with cheers. For once, I realised that this was what I was made for. I was a hero. Winona's POV I found myself falling for Shadow. One day I walked to the lake, only to find him practicing his ice powers. He stopped short when he saw me. "Hey," I said casually. "Hi," he responded. Suddenly he looked down and said, "Winona, I have a secret to tell you. I think I love you." I blushed and admitted that I loved him back. With that he kissed me. Smack on the lips. I was too stunned to speak. Finally he broke away. He began to walk away as he made a gesture that I assumed meant don't tell anyone. Nodding in understanding, I walked, walked towards the Hecate cabin, something told me this was only the beginning of something, but I couldn't figure out what. Category:Original Character Category:Discontinued Stories